Silent Hill: Evil Revival
by Restauric
Summary: Dan Brown, a regular family man on a business trip gets drawn into a nightmarish town. Unknowing what hellish things await him, he foolishly ventures into the city limits of Silent Hill.
1. Love of a Family

**Notes: This story will have many bosses, monsters, and sites from previous games. It will be further down the line in the story that they appear but you don't want all your cake in one setting do you? Thanks to all who reads this and enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

"Danny, why do you have to always go on business trips during the holidays?" Jennifer Brown said to her husband as she stood at the sink drying dishes.

"You know I have no control over that honey." He took a sip of his coffee, the steam fogged his glasses as the hot liquid touched his lips, burning them a tad. He retracted his hand and with a slight sign of pain then he sat the mug back onto the table. With a paper in his hand, he read the headline that ran, "Man Crashes into Local Supermarket."

It was a beautiful April morning, the sun shining and the birds chirping. The light reflected off Jennies long red hair. It peered into the kitchen, hitting the table of which Dan had sat his morning beverage. The room looked very retro, but cozy. A sign reading "Home Sweet Home" hung over the door from to the behind him.

"I know but it just seems so unfair to the kids." The dish she had in her hand squeaked against the rag in her hand.

"If I could change it I really would." He ruffled his paper and looked for an interesting passage. "I really don't like missing the holidays, you know this as well."

She nodded her head and went ahead with her dish washing.

Dan and Jennie met some fifteen years ago in a Red Lobster. Dan was trying to get a good salesmen job but at the moment the business wasn't so hot. He was forced to get a second job there and he and her made eyes at each other.

When they first met she was a taken woman, by selfish jerk by the name of Maren Thompson. He would always come into the restaurant, thinking he was hot stuff because he was enrolled in an uppity up college in the best part of town. Truth was, the only reason he got in was because of his rich fathers contacts. His father was the owner of a very successful business named "Tarrys Music." He over a span of nine years managed to get several shops opened across state and make a pretty pennie for himself and others. Dan would watch as he would shout, "Don't you know who my father is" if someone didn't do to suit him.

He was disgusted with him, and often told her she could do better but she never listened.

One day, he did something to set Jennie off. Her friend, Carrie, was waiting for him and he made very rude and ugly comments to her the entire night. She went back into the kitchen and cried and when Jennie figured out what he'd done she went back to his table.

"Hey you snob! You stick this relationship right up your ass!" She picked up his coke that he had setting next to his plate and threw it all over him.

Surprised he stormed out, but he didn't leave. After her shift, she went out to her car that was behind the restaurant and fumbled with her keys.

"Hey!" He ran up to her. "What was that all about!?"

Dan was standing there out of sight, stacking boxes for the garbage man the next day.

"You know what's it's about! This is over!" She shouted and pointed he finger in his face.

He pushed her hand out of his face and grabbed her by the shoulders. "No! It's over when I say it is!" He shook her.

Taking no more, Dan ran up to them. "Hey Maren!"

The childish fool looked up to Dan to see his fist approaching his face. Punching him with all his might and breaking his nose, he lost grip on her and fell to the ground. Humiliated and blood running down his face, he bolted to his car and drove away, fast. They never saw him again.

"Th-thanks Dan." She said, relieved. "But I could have took him myself."

"You keep saying that!" He smiled

The two smiled and went along with their business. Over the next few years they dated each other and then married. They had a son named Jason and a daughter name Ginger.

Jason was now thirteen and Ginger eight, they were both very good children.

Jason was polite and kind, like his mother. He developed an protective behavior like his father, both very good. On a special occasion, when he was ten, three boys were picking on another for a certain piece of clothing he wore. It wasn't important, it was a Spiderman shirt and all the boys had Batman. Jason walked over and very intelligent for his age told them off, and with no fighting managed to send them on their way.

Ginger was as intelligent but mousy. She didn't like to stick up for herself a lot but her wide array of great friends would do it for her. Wasn't the greatest thing but come on, she's only eight. She'll have plenty of time to develop self-confidence.

"Where are you going this time?" She asked while looking outside at the Robins that stood on the white fence outside, their dog Duke barking at them from a distance.

"Well-"

"Daddy!" Ginger yelled from the kitchen door, running and hugging his leg.

"Morning sweetheart!" He picked her up and hugged her, sitting her on his lap.

Ginger was always a daddy's girl, everyone knew it. He always took up for her no matter what.

"Morning dad." Jason said, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning son." They smiled at each other and Jason pulled out a chair and sat in it.

His eyes had dark circles under them and he could barley keep himself upright.

"Tired?" Dan asked.

Jason was notorious for having rough nights. Sometimes it was nightmares and other times it was that he would think too much. He had been taken to the doctor for his nightmares when he was seven but they could find nothing wrong with him. Personally, Dan thought they were just quack doctors but they couldn't find any others that would look at their son. Over time, the nightmares depleted in number and it was only every now and then that it happened.

Jason nodded at his father and lay his head on the table and closed his eyes, falling fast asleep.

"So, where are you going today daddy?" Ginger asked, sad as she did. She looked at the material he was reading but looked back up to him, uninterested.

"Well, I have to go out of town, but Ill be back soon!" He rubbed her shoulder while he read on.

"Awwww! But Ill miss you!! You promise you'll be back soon!?" She asked, curious and disappointed from her fathers departure.

"Yes, I promise sweetie." He folded his paper and sat in down in front of him and looked at her. "They even gave me a quicker route there so I should be back a lot earlier than usual." He smiled at her.

She giggled and jumped down. "Yay!" She ran out of the room.

"So, what's this route Danny?" Jennie asked.

He glanced up at his wife, "well, its through some backwoods town I've never heard of." He leaned forward and grabbed his coffee mug as Jason sat snoring loudly with his face planted against the table..

"What's the name of it?" She sat her dishes down and gazed at him.

He took a big slurp of the satisfying drink and then turned his head to her. "Silent Hill."


	2. Departure

Waving his hand at his family goodbye in his old beaten up 1980's Buick Sedan.

"Bye daddy!" Ginger waved.

"Bye honey!" Jennie shouted.

"See ya later dad!" Jason bellowed.

Dan nodded and pulled out of the driveway, roughly pulling the manual steering to its left as he made it out into the street. The Sedans engine popped and banged as he did it but it was fine. He wouldn't give anything in the world for it. It was given to him by his father, Joesph Brown or as everyone liked to call him, Joey. Dan idolized him when he was younger and loved making his father proud. He was about sixteen when he was given the keys and he'll never forget what he said about her.

"She's a stubborn one son but old bitches never die!" He said and threw Dan the keys.

Many memories lay in her seats. In fact, he was driving her when he and Jennie first met. When they had their kids. When he became a successful salesmen. Even when his beloved father died.

His father had passed away from cardiac arrest, Dan had begged him to start eating better but he kept on eating that deep fried chicken and pork chops nearly every night. Joey wasn't an obese man, in fact if you didn't see his medical charts you'd think he was healthy as a horse. Inside, not so much. His arteries began to clog and his doctor began to become concerned.

"Joey, you do know the penalty for not eating right at your age don't you?"

Joey, siting on the paper covered small bed in the middle of the room or as he liked to call it the "death slab," looked up at his doctor. "Ill be fine, don't you worry about it."

"No you won't Joesph Brown, you most certainly will not!" His doctor yelled.

"Ill be fine." He hopped off the bed and patted Dr. Issac on the shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Joey walked out of the room and Issac just cupped his hands around his eyes. "It won't be Joey, I assure you." He grabbed the charts, display his LDL (low density lipoprotein or bad cholesterol.) A normal LDL result was about one hundred to one hundred and fifty. Joey had a reading of two hundred and thirty, a very bad sign. He gave a loud sigh of guilt and sat the charts back down on the table next to a phone.

Only a few short months after his doctor visit, Joesph Brown passed away. Dan was very upset when this happened and it took him nearly a year to recover enough to go back to work. His father was a lot to him and he spent nearly his whole life trying to impress him ad make him proud. When he died, his whole wold seemed to collapse and his only tether to the real world and the despair in his mind was his wife and kids.

One day, laying next to Jennie in bed, he thought long and hard all night about the subject. He decided his father wasn't all dead, no, he's gone on to a better place.

"I'll still live life, Ill make you proud pops." He looked at the ceiling as if looking toward Heaven. "I will, I promise." He said to himself and rolled over, falling fast asleep that cold night three years ago.

Dan watched as the cars went by on an old intersection. First a semi went left, then an ugly looking Ford Windstar went right.

"Newer doesn't mean better." He spoke under his breath as it passed.

Moving forward and turning left heading for the freeway, he held the map up to his side, trying not to obstruct his vision of the road. "Let's see, I turn right a little while down." He sat the paper in the passenger seat. "Guess I'm heading there." He slowed and cautiously went over a speed bump. "Silent Hill..Never heard of it before." He said to himself as he pulled onto the freeway.

* * *

"Do you think dad will be alright mommy?" Ginger asked.

"I think he'll be fine sweetie." She patted her on the head as they watched Dan drive out of sight.

"Yeah, he does this every year Gingie."

She looked at him and frowned.

"Don't call her that Jason, you know how much she hates it." Jennie commented

Although Ginger doesn't like standing up for herself, she really didn't want to be called that. Her father called her that when she was younger and she didn't like it when she turned six. She said that name was for baby's and now that she was eight years old she didn't want to be called "Gingie" anymore.

"Fine fine." Jason said as the three walked back into the house.

"Wait a minute, don't you two have school today!?" Jennifer frantically began to run up stairs but Jason gently grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Mom, it's Saturday!"

She looked back at him. "Are you sure!?"

"Yeah, look." He put his wrist up and showed her the date on his new fancy digital watch. "See, its Saturday."

She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her face, inspecting it closely. "Well what do you know!" She began laughing at herself for acting so silly. "Well, I guess you two can do what you like for now." She began to walk down the stairs, Ginger still standing next to the doorway watched as she did. "Have you two finished your homework though?"

"Yeah mom, finished it yesterday." Jason said and meandered into the living room to his right.

"What about you Ginger?"

She looked at her feet and ten back at her mother. "No."

"Are you telling the truth Ginger?" She lowered her brows and smiled.

"Yes! Promise!" Ginger shouted, grining back at her.

Ginger was never one to lie, especially to her parents. When she was about five she lied about breaking something and when her father found out about it he didn't hit her, he did something much worse. He knelt down and just said one simple sentence. "I know what you did Gingie, and I'm very disappointed in you." When he said that, she burst into tears and she hasn't told a lie since.

"Alright then, I believe you sweetheart." She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Ginger watched her mom leave and then looked to her right and saw Jason watching television. Instead of joining either of them, she decided to run up stairs to her room and play with her stuffed animals.

She always loved the things, particularly one named Mi-Mi. Mi-Mi was a soft pink bunny rabbit Dan had gotten her coming back from a business trip a few years ago. She kept it close to her heart and always had it on her bed.

"Mi-Mi!" She grabbed the rabbit and clenched it tight against her chest. "We'll wait for daddy!" She rubbed it on her face. "He'll be back soon! He Promised!" She held him in front of her. "Just you wait!"

* * *

After about an hour or two of being on the freeway, Dan could see that he was closing in on his destination. "Strange." He looked to his left and then to his right, seeing cars dart passed him going eighty to ninety. "No destination signs." He picked up his map again and looked close. "No, it says its on the next turn." He sat it back down in the seat next to him. "Weird."

He turned right, on and old, bumpy road. "This town must be in the ass end of nowhere." He looked around and saw nothing but old houses and busted road. "Not even a destination sign for it."

As he drove down the road, the world around him seemed to disappear. "What the-" Fog seemed to build up more and more as he got further and further down the road. He could no longer see any houses on either side of him as the mist seemed to have engulfed them. "This town must get a lot of rain or they're right on top of a big lake or something." He turned his fog lights on and slowed. "Couldn't cut this stuff with axe."

After a few minutes of driving, the roads were suddenly smooth again. "Why would this patch be nicely paved and the rest of it neglected?" He asked himself as he saw a faded sign a few feet in front of him.

He halted when he came upon it and tried to get a good look at it. A few seconds of staring, the words of it became as clear as day. It said, "Welcome to Silent Hill."

He smiled after reading and pressed his foot heavily on the gas pedal causing the Sedans engine to roar and quickly pick up speed. "Guess this is the place! Ill be home I no time!" Dan Brown shouted as he began to descent into the foggy town a mile or so ahead of him.


	3. Arrival

Dan stopped at an intersection, It was completely barren of life it seemed. Not one car was in either direction or at any distance from him. There were no birds chirping and sunlight was blocked out by the thick gray mess that surrounded him."This is starting to bug me." He proceeded past the stop and further into the town.

He drove a steady twenty miles per hour and glanced to his left to see a small dinner. It was completely empty, just like the streets. "Maybe they're people behind the count-"

His cars engine thumped and ticked loudly inside its hood. Black smoke began to bellow out obstructing his view. "Damn!" He pulled hard to the right, trying to avoid running into the middle of the street as he did it. He heard another loud crash inside engine and with one last puff of black smoke it finally just quit.

"Son of a-" He flew his door open and jumped out. "What the hell!" He kicked the cars tire out of anger, hurting his front toe a bit in the process. He watched a few moments as it continued to emit smoke. "Maybe there are people in the dinner that could point me to a mechanic."

He strolled forward and noticed that he'd accidentally run over a paper stand. "This just isn't my day." The stand was completely smashed, papers were all over the ground. "I suppose I'll be paying for that." He spoke to himself and meandered past the scattered papers and damaged car.

He opened the door to the dinner and a bell ran above his head. He expected to feel the cool breeze of the working air conditioner as he did it but there was no breeze, not even a tiny gust. In fact, it seemed to be warmer inside than out.

On a slow pace, he observed the void structure. Three booths were to his left and right, they were big enough to hold five people each. In front of him there was a large counter that three cash registers sat on. It looked like the type of place you would take your friends or co-workers right before your big day at work. He could just imagine teens and adults alike laughing and eating their breakfast, predicted what might happen during their following day. That was not how it was, at least not anymore. Now, the booths offered nothing but silence.

Standing in front of the first cash register in the middle of the counter he inspected the back to see if anyone was there. He could hear nothing nor see anything, just more taciturn.

He saw a bell next to the register and rang it. He watched to see if anything would happen, nothing did. He rang it a second time and again, nothing happened. He rang it a third time and then slammed his fists against the surface of the long counter. "Alright! I've had enough of this!" His eyes filled with rage as stared back into the building. "I have to be at a meeting in three days and my car broke down!" He shouted, darting his head back and forth trying to spot someone. "Can anybody help me!"

There was no reply, not even a titer. "Hey, I broke your newsstand!" He looked back and pointed at it out the window behind him. "You want me to pay for it your gonna have to-"

Dan halted his furious rant upon a spine chilling site, It was snowing. In the middle of July? He sluggishly ventured outside, beginning to become more and more unsettled. "What the hell is going on here." He asked himself, catching a snowflake in the palm of his hand. "What a second." He rubbed the substance between his index and thumb. "This isn't snow!" The stuff was just as gray as the thick smog around him. "It's ash!"

He vigorously patted his hands against his shirt and brushed all the ash off of them. "This is getting just a little too weird for!" His heart began brutally pounding inside his chest. "Alright very funny!" Dan started spinning in a circle into the street, looking around the whole city. "I bet you do this with all the tourists!" He smirked, even though he felt like he just wanted to run as far away from the town as he could. "You can all come out now!" Of course, no one did. "This is getting-"

He heard a crunch under his foot as he was fruitlessly trying to contact someone. Dan brought his foot up and uncovered a newspaper he'd throw out of the stand earlier. Picking it up and noticed the headline, "Order Kills Many Police Officers." Right below it in slightly smaller letters it displays, "Town in Chaos!" Below that headline in even smaller letters, were the most petrifying of all the others. It said,"We've Been Expecting You Danny."

Immediately, he released the document from his hands and let it fall back to the ground. He glimpsed back at his vehicle in a great state of panic. "Sorry old girl, but I've gotta get outta here!" His instinct of yearning to just sprint finally took over as he jogged toward the direction he'd came.

When he reached what used to be the intersection all he found was one really big cliff seeming to go strait down. "No!" He fell to his feet in anguish, trapped. "Now what am I gonna do!" He peeked over the side of the rock. "No chance of ever getting down this thing." Dan got to his feet and did his best to calm himself down. "It's alright, there's gotta be another way outta here somewhere." He backed away from the cliff side. "I just have to find it is all!" Dan rotated back in the direction of the murky city and sighed. "Guess I'd better get started."

Back at the house, the house Dan wished he was at, Jennie, Jason and Ginger sat watching television together. All of a sudden, Jason began feeling a cold chill go down his spine. "Mom, do you really think dad's alright?"

Jennie, holding sleeping Ginger in her arms out her finger over her mouth informing him to keep it down. "Yes, your father is fine." She stroked her daughters hair as she spoke to him. "He would call if something were to have gone wrong."

Unconvinced, he began nervously brushed his arms. "I know, I just have a bad feeling is all." He responded as goosebumps began to appear all over his body.

Jennie, distressed by her sons anxiety put on a smile to try and calm him. "Don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright." She patted him on the shoulder.

Dan made it back to the dinner, along with his old wrecked car in front of it. It had stopped smoking at least. "Ill be back for you later." He patted it on the hood which was now as cold as ice. "Sorry I left you earlier." He spoke to it as if it were a real person.

Upon re-entering the dinner, nothing had changed. It was the same dreary room he'd left earlier only now, he was more frightened. "Guess I'll search the back." He advanced forward and when he passed the double doors.

He found himself inside an old looking kitchen. There were two large stoves in the middle of the room. The metal was shiny, Dan could see his reflection against their exterior. Behind them there were cabinets, sinks, and counter tops to lay food and dishes on to the sides. "Hello?" He yelled, hoping for someone to reply to his desperate call. No one came and no one appeared, just like before. "Where is everybody?" He continued to scan the room to find there was a back door at the bottom right of it. "Maybe through there?"

Heading to the door, he tripped over a mop bucket that was just out of sight. He came crashing down to earth with a thud. "Damn you!" He shouted at the inanimate object. Soapy water covered his blue jeans as he got back up and kicked the bucket away. It bounced off the counter side and then the back of the stove, making loud thumping sounds against them as it did. "Moving on." He commented to himself and approached the door.

As he reached for the door knob to investigate what was beyond the door, Dan heard scratching and banging sounds coming from inside the stove behind him. Startled, he twisted around quickly and pressed his back against the door, his heart racing once again. His conscience wailed at him to run, go as far away from this place as possible but his logical side kept him here with two simple but incredibly true words. Run where?

Noticing it was coming from the stove, he inched away from the door and approached it. The noises amplified and became more ferocious as he got closer to it. He clutched the handle of the stove and it got even louder. So loud he longed back for the silence that had once made him uncomfortable just a few seconds ago. Finally, mustering up all his courage, he yanked open the hob and immediately the sound vanished from the room.

He peered inside the oven and there were no scratches, no bumps, there was nothing. "What the hell!" He grasped the stoves handle again and slammed it shut. Hearing something rattle inside, he opened it back up and closely inspected its interior. He realized that the stove wasn't all empty, there was something sitting in the far back of it.

Reaching his arm inside he looked at the ceiling as he did. He could feel something metal, something cold against his fingers as he tried to get a grip on the object. Once he did, he pulled it out and found it to be a fully loaded Kel-Tec P-11 handgun. "Whoa!" He held the dark gun in his hands, feeling a deep sense of protection as he did. "You might come in handy!" His nerves began to unwind as he sat back up. "Now, let's see what's beyond that door."

Gun in hand, he strolled to it with a sense of confidence now. Placing his hand on the knob he slid it open. Finding it to be a small, dark supply room which turned to the right a few steps ahead of him as he gingerly moved inside it. Upon entering, he heard someone weeping and talking to themselves. "Why! Why did you leave me!" A young woman screamed.

He dashed forward and came across a young lady sitting on the floor with her back turned to him. She couldn't have been older than nineteen. She seemed to have blood all over her shirt and in her blond hair. He rushed to her side, very concerned. "Are you alright! What happened!" He put his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't even flinch when he placed his hand on her shoulder, she just stopped crying. "I'm fine."

"But you were just-"

"I said I'm fine." She didn't turn to face Dan as she spoke. "You like pointing big guns at little girls like me?"

"I'm sorry about that." He let go of her shoulder. "What's your name?"

She put her hands together and knelt her head down. "Mona."

He smiled and crossed his arms with his weapon still firm in hand. "Well Mona, my name's Dan, Dan Brown." He watched as she still sat motionless. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She stood up, grabbing something on the ground as she did. "I came looking for my sister."

"Your sister?" Dan questioned, seeing that she was holding a slip of paper in her hand

"Yes my sister." Mona brought the paper to her face. "We were separated here."

Noticing it was a photo, he frowned out of pity as she gazed at it. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She turned to him, her blue eyes fuming with anger and her face stern. "There's nothing you can do to help!" She screamed and then scuttled past him and flew toward the door. "Nothing!"

"Mona!" He reached out for her but she was gone within a split second. "What's with her?"

He heard a clicking sound in front of him, this brought back fear in his heart as he grabbed the knob of the storage room door.

"Die you pig!" The woman shouted as she locked the door tight.

Dan still tried to giggle the door open but to no avail. "Mona open this door!" He pulled and pushed on the door.

"Never!" She screamed.

All of a sudden, a loud siren began blaring from all directions. "They're coming!" Mona madly shrieked and then ran away, leaving Dan trapped inside the room.

"Wait!" He pounded on the door. "Mona! Who's coming!" The earsplitting siren got louder, causing him to cease his pounding and drop to his knees. He pressed his hands tight against his head trying to keep the siren from deafening him. "What's going on.." His mutely said to himself as his eyes began to glaze over and his consciousness slipped away from him.


	4. Two Faced Town

"Dad, this is so boring." Jason twiddled his fishing pole in his hands while lying on his back. "We've been out here forever. Can't we go home?"

Dan, sitting on the bank of a large lake next to his son watching the water drift along the current. "Not yet boy, you've gotta give it some time."

"But we've been out here for hours!" Jason shouted, holding the pole between his knees and rubbing his eyes with his free hands.

"Tell you what, if we haven't caught anything in thirty minutes I promise we'll go home."

"Cool." Jason muttered, nearly falling asleep.

Dan was dreaming, obviously, but this dream wasn't all made up. This was the setting of the fishing trip down at Paul River he and Jason had attended a few years back. Dan always said that when his kids were old enough, he would take them fishing.

It was a fantastic day, the ducks were floating on some calmer water ahead of them, the sun glimmered of the lakes surface while the dragonfly's danced over it, it was the perfect day and setting. It was the day a father and his son made a real connection, and so it was.

Out of the blue there was a powerful tug at the end of Jason's pole. "Wha-" There was another, and this one nearly took the pole right out from between his legs. "Dad!" He arose rapidly from the ground and seized the pole to prevent it from getting hauled away from him.

"You've got it!" He patted his son on the shoulder. "Ease it in, you don't want the line to break now." He knelt down and viewed the fish thrashing the rivers bank.

Jason reeled it in slowly as the fish pulled on his line. "Am I doing ok!?"

"You're doing a fine job!" The fish seemed to tire, the thrashing began to cease and Jason finally saw the fish as he brought it closer to him. "Now, steadily reel that baby in, be careful if he tries to fight again."

The handle made clicking sounds as Jason twirled the handle. "Got him!" Jason shouted as the fish was dragged onto land.

"Good job!" Dan yelled as Jason ran to claim his catch.

His son grabbed the fish by its tail and displayed it to his father, its wet white underbelly and green top reflected the light that beamed down upon it. "Are you proud of me dad!?" He shook the fish, excited as can be.

"Yes son, I am!" He clapped loud for his sons catch.

Jason seemed to have developed the need to find his fathers approval often. Ever since that fishing trip he had done a lot to make his father proud, just like Dan at a young age.

Dan halted his clapping as his son gave an evil grin. "Son? What's wrong?" This wasn't apart of the dream, something was wrong. "Son-"

Jason turned the fish to its side and bite into its belly. Blood gushed out from it as its mouth puckered from pain. Jason broke his gaze on his father and stared at the poor creature as he did this. It flapped its tail, trying so desperately to escape the boys merciless chewing.

"What in the hell are you doing!" Dan rushed to his son and grabbed him by the shoulder. "What's wrong with you!"

His son shot his head up and and glared at Dan. His eyes were gone, there was nothing there but to open holes with blood spilling out of them. He hissed at Dan and bore his teeth at him like a rabid animal as he threw him out of his grip.

"What-what are-"

* * *

He arose from his nightmare, sweating and dazed. His head fumed with a mixture of fear and pain. It was frigid in the storage room now and excessively dark. He couldn't see two feet in front of him, the shadows just too dense. "Where am I now?" He stumbled to his feet and remembered the door was locked. "Oh no!" He grabbed the knob, expecting it to be frozen in place, but it turned with a loud squeak. "Oh, guess she decided to unlock it after all."

Upon entering, he saw a light, standing on its back and pointing toward the ceiling. Bolting toward it, terrified of the darkness around him, he nearly tripped over the bucket that he had kicked earlier. "Not this time!" He knocked it out of the way and scooped up the flashlight. When he did, he whirled around and investigated his surroundings. The stoves were now rusty and warped and beaten. The floor that once had been spotless now was covered in what looked to be rust as well with a touch of blood. The white bucket he had tripped over dripped with the red substance along its rim. This sight made him cringe as he knelt his head down at his pants that had been drenched in soapy water to find they were now covered in blood.

He gasped, his legs felt like noodles as fell to the ground. He kicked his feet forward and parked his back against one of the counter edges. "What is this!?" His heart felt like it was clogging, his eyes baffled by the odd setting of the room.

As he held the flashlight tight, wildly brandishing it until he noticed there was a note tied on the end of it. It said, "A gift from an old friend."

"Who in the hell could I know who would be be in this God forsaken place!?" Dan stood back up and sighed, rubbing the butt of his gun through his hair he glimpsed toward the exit of the kitchen. "Guess I have no other place to go." Reluctantly, he exited the kitchen and reentered the front of the dinner.

Dan now realized there was no place where the sunlight, even in its most minute form, graced the horrifying wasteland. The dinner was just as cold as everywhere else, and just as sick in its entirety. The booths were now made of chain like metal, rusted and stained. The counter had rotting meat on it, the smell was almost unbearable. "What have I gotten myself into?" He spoke nattered his breath observing the sinister looking area.

A shadow and a set of glowing eyes passed in his left peripheral vision and he instinctively whipped around."Hello!?" He bolted forward and ran past the corner, his heart thrashing ever greater as he did. He turned the corner and aimed his light and his gun only to find a bare, taunting wall. A sense of disappointment and relieve rushed over his body. Lowering his gun, he smirked and began to turn away. "Should of know, this place is just-"

A child's laughter came from behind and he felt the cold hard sense of fear shockingly make his way up his spine and out through his whole body. He spun back around and again found nothing but the blackness from before. "Is anyone here!" He shouted as the laughter began to fade. "Answer me damn you!" He reared away and turned around, waving his gun and light all around the room trying to find the kids. The laughter finally ceased its tormenting wails but Dan didn't stop flailing around for about a minute or two. His sweat poured down his face even in the icy temperature and he nearly fainted from total panic.

Finally, after a minute or two of spinning he drew up enough strength to stop. Dizzy, he walked to the wall and leaned against it and tried to get a hold himself. He started to pant as he looked at the doors to the outside and felt a sense of dread as he did. "I have to leave this place." He pushes his shoulder against the wall and forced himself forward. "I have to get out of here."

Out of the dinner, it was raining hard. He stuck his gun in his deep jean pocket and reached his hand out to catch a drop of it. Dan watched as a big drop fell in his palm but he didn't feel the coolness of a rain drop, he felt nothing. He gawked in astonishment as it dried up within a split second in the middle of his hand. "No comfort of the rain either I take it." He pulled his gun back out a continued his search.

The streets were broken and torn, no one could drive her without destroying their car in the process. There was a sign that said intersection ahead earlier was now full of holes and completely faded. The buildings were dark, as lifeless as before. His small flashlight could only project a few feet in front of him as he went forward on the streets.

Aftr a few minutes of what felt like endless searching he stopped and closed his eyes. "I can't get lost here." He opened them back up and paced forward again. "I promised my family I would make it back. This isn't going to stop me."

A shadow again passes from in front of him and he brought his gun up as it did. "Hey!" He followed it as it zipped to his left, just out of his flashlight line of sight. "Wait!" He chased the shadow a little ways and came upon another building. He halted and looked up at the old looking sign above. "Foreman Pharmacy," it displayed with the y broken and upside down.

Passing through the front door, he inspected the inside of the building. There was a cashiers counter to his right and shelved with label-less bottles on them. Many other bloody bottles covered the ground like confetti as he walked into the structure.

A few child like giggles came from the back as the door closed behind Dan. Frightened, he turned around and grabbed the knob, hoping to get it open again but he couldn't, it was locked tight. He stopped and thought to himself, "what if someone sneaks up on you?" These thoughts made him twist back around and shine the light around him. Nothing was there, nothing at all.

A sudden sound emerged from the darkness in front of him. He targeted his gun, and waited for something to come forward. A small pill bottle rolled empty in his lights central vision. He stared at it a few seconds as bright, as three pairs of bright, red eyes gleamed forward at him.

The patter of small feet began to sound through out the room and the eyes got closer to him. "You stay back!" The eyes didn't change direction and they got ever closer. "I have a gun! Stay back!"

Unwearied, they got closer and into the path of the light. They looked horrible, their faces mangled and ripped looking, their skin pink and their backs arched over. They carried what looked to be large butcher knifes in hand. Their gigging intensified as they got closer to him. Dan fired off a shot, causing one to fall to the ground. He shot of another, missing. They got closer and began waving their sharp weapons around, pretending they were cutting through flesh and if Dan didn't do something quick, they would be. He fired off another and cause another thing to fall. Finally, with the creature raising his hand to stab him, he fired off one last shot, catching it right in its head.

"This is just..Too sick for words..." Dan just stood there, astounded and oblivious of what creature lay before his feet.

As he looked, he noticed one of the things were gone. "Where-" A loud screech came from the right of him. He felt a stinging pain and turned to the screech. It had sneaked around the side of the rack of pills and made its way to the side of Dan. "You little bastard!" He gripped his bleeding leg and kicked the thing with his other, knocking it against the wall. He continued to shot the thing point blank three times, killing it in the second.

The siren, that had sounded earlier began ringing once again. "Not again." He grabbed the knob of the door and pulled hard, but it was no use. "Where's it coming from!" Dan let go of the knob and grabbed his ears again as it amplified. His eyes rolled back into his head, and again, his awareness began to dissipate as he fell into another deep coma.


	5. Taste of Truth

Dans eyes stung as pain swelled inside of his brain cavity. Opening them, disoriented, confused and afraid he put both his hands against the slick surface and pushed his front off the ground. He felt like he'd been hit with a concrete block, and his thoughts were muffled and blurry. Dan felt as if he were at home and had fallen out of the bed. Fear was replaced by comfort and obscurity by false placement. "Honey?" He asked, expecting to hear the sweet voice of his wife enter his ears a few seconds after his call. There was no reply.

He brought himself to his feet and stumbled to the wall to his left. Running one of his hands through his hair and placing another against the structure, leaning on it as his thoughts began to return to him. He realized he wasn't in his safe home with his wife and kids. There wasn't going to be Jennie's smile to greet and comfort him. There wasn't going to be Ginger's loving voice calling out to him. There wasn't going to be a sleep deprived but caring Jason to meet him either. What was there with him now was despair and silence.

The room was neat now, like your average downtown drug store. Everything was tidy, like nothing had been disturbed in a long while. "There's got to be someone else here." He spoke to himself, trying to calm his nerves as he gently rubbed his wounded leg a moment. He grit his teeth as the sharp, stinging pain ran up throughout his entire calf muscle. Closing his eyes he tried to contemplate what he was going to do, where he was going to go, and how he was going to get there now that he was injured.

Then, it hit him. He was in a drug store, with everything still on the shelves. "Well, duh Dan." He limped to his left and searched the shelves for some anti-biotic fluids. He found some after a few minutes of searching and grabbed a bandage that was lying on the shelf below the bottles of antibiotics.

He backed up and sat down against the wall behind him. Taking two fingers on each hand he slowly lifted his left bloody pants leg up, exposing the long laceration. Staring at his cut a few moments and then at the antibiotics, he continued this process for several minutes, dreading what had to come. "Here goes nothing.." He popped the cap off and poured the clear substance into the wound screaming at the top of his lungs as it did.

* * *

Jennie sat on her bed, worried about her gone away husband. The sheer confidence in her sons voice, like he knew something was wrong just bothered her. Dan had gone out on trips like this before and Jason never acted like this is. The only time her son ever had gotten upset was when he was about three and he didn't wanted his father to go away. That was just a child's love for their parent and not wanting them to leave in fear they may never come back. Jason was a lot older now and knew better. Yet, his demeanor was far greater and it was very unsettling.

She raised up a recently taken family photo that sat next to a lamp on her side of the bed. Dan and Jennie were standing behind Ginger and Jason and Dan had his hand on Jason's left shoulder and Jennie on Gingers. The background was that of a field of wildflowers with the sky as blue as the oceans water above them. "Please comeback soon sweetheart." She sat the picture down and turned her view to Dan's side of the bed. His reading glasses sat there and how she longed for him to be sitting there with a book in his hand about about now. "Please.."

* * *

Jason sat in his room as well, lying on his bed and looking toward the ceiling. "Dad, where are you?" He turned to his side and gripped his pillow. Looking out the window, the sky was not as bright as before, dark clouds covered it and the wind began to pick up. The tree which stood next to his window swayed with the gusts and its limbs scrapped against the glass. Rain was coming, that was for sure. "Where ever you are dad." He rotated back over and looked at the ceiling again. "Just be careful."

* * *

Dan panted as he pressed the large bandage across and onto his now clean cut. "Finally.." He pushed out a few sighs of relief and got back to his feet. "Feels a hundred percent better." He spoke to himself as he picked up his weapon from the ground and gripped it tight in hand. "Gotta move on." He twisted back around to the door and gripped the handle.

Outside it was as it used to be, ash falling and silence bliss. He was comfortable with that now after what he'd just encountered. Light and silent were better than dark and loud he guessed.

He had no clue of his whereabouts nor his vehicles. When it was pitch black he only wandered aimlessly in the dark and was in such a deep state of panic he hadn't payed any attention to his direction. "Guess Ill go strait."

Dan ventured forward into the mysterious town. To his left there were empty and abandoned shops and homes. He could see through the windows of one which seemed to have been an old furniture store at one time. The sign above it was so faded he hadn't the slightest idea of its name. To his right were all dull and seemingly empty brick homes. "What the hell happened to this town?"

He knelt his head down at his feet, debating on whether or not to investigate the shop to his left. "I've got no where else to go right now." He rotated his uniform motion toward the furniture shop. "I guess I'll go check in there. It's not like I've got a choice."

He began to notice as he walked in the direction of the shop how much he was talking to himself. It wasn't healthy to talk to yourself a lot and he knew that, but in this situation it kept him from going mad from sheer fright. Dan did it just to hear his own voice, something to break the tormenting reticence that plagued this hazy town.

Finally, he reached the entrance of the place and proceeded into it. There were many different lounge chairs at the left of the store in colors of red, brown, and black. There were different beds and such to his right, about one of each size for display. In front of him there were couches, nothing really special all together though.

"Why are so many things left here?" He went forward and brushed his hand against one of the couches backs. "Where did everyone go?" Dan continued to the back and walked past the counter, and came to a brown and red door. He turned the golden handle of it and peered into the dark room. "Damn." Unable to see anything, he reached for his front pocket and pulled out his flashlight. "Old friend? Who the hell.." He commented to himself again, still curious of who he could have known that could be in this place.

Shining his light around the dark area, he saw there were many other sets of living room furniture. The sets still wrapped in plastic even.

He heard rustling of it somewhere in the farthest corner of the room. He ran inside and closed the door behind him, not wanting whoever or whatever it was to escape his site. "Hello!?" There was nothing. "Hello!?" He shouted again as he flew his hands in all directions of the room to try and find the cause of the rustling. Again, there was the sound of plastic being ruffled and a new sound emerged, the sound of shoes.

This sound came from behind him and he flung himself around as the figure seemed to trip, falling to the earth with a loud thud. "Hey!" Dan turned his flashlight to the ground at the shadow.

"Please!" The woman covered her face from the bright light. "Don't hurt me!"

He knew that voice, that sad and pitiful voice. It was Mona. "You." He lowered his weapon and gazed down at her."What are you doing? Why did you take off like that and leave me to die!?"

She sat down on her front legs and cupped her face in her hands in a begging sort of position. "Please don't hurt me!" She lowered her back and began to cry, tears began to trickle past her hands and down her chin.

"Look." His anger dissipated and became replaced by compassion. Dan placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You were afraid and you did something dumb." She took her hands away from her face and looked up at him. "We all make mistakes when were afraid."

"You're not mad at me after what I did?"

"In a place like this neither of us need anymore enemies." He reached out his hand for her to grab it, and she did and he pulled her up to her feet. "Just promise me you won't do something like that again."

"Promise." She said, brushing tears off of her face.

Mona was a pretty young woman, her eyes were green and she wore a casual short sleeved orange t-shirt with a yellow star in the middle and plain blue pants like Dan. Her tears began to dry up and for the first time since he had laid his eyes on her he could see a half smile on her face. Granted it wasn't full, but it was something.

"Let's get out of this room." He turned his light directly to their right at the door to the front room. "I don't feel comfortable being in the dark. Especially in this place." Mona nodded her head in approval and the two entered the front.

"So why are you here again?" Mona asked under her breath. They stood in the middle of the room near the couches.

"I was told that if I drove through this town it would cut my travel time in half." Dan laughed out loud, trying to make the best of a bad situation. "Wanted to get back to my family for the holidays a lot sooner than usual." He crossed his arms. "Guess I learned my lesson, some things are too good to be true!" He laughed for a moment but Mona kept the same sullen expression on her face. Dan stopped laughing and watched as she seemed to be off venturing in her own mind. "So you said you were looking for your sister?"

Her trance broken, she shook her head and glanced back up at him. "Yeah, that's why I'm here."

"What's her name?"

The seemingly innocent young woman glared down at her feet and frowned. "I don't know.."

He turned his head to the side, trying not to show sadness. "You don't know your own sisters name?"

Mona's heart filled with a mixture of anger, but was drowned with a heavy dose of woe. "We were young when we were separated."

Curious, he eyed back up at her to see she was still looking at her feet. "How young?"

"We were twins and both newborns."

"How do you remember her if you taken away at such a young age?"

"I..I don't know." Moan clutched her hands together and caressed them at a fast pace, expressing her discomfort. "She's trapped here somewhere."

"Trapped? Why?"

"They came, the townspeople." Mona closed her eyes. "They said she was a monster, a twisted fiend of darkness.. They locked her away.. Somewhere here." Putting her hands over her face again she spoke through them. "I've had dreams.. She calls out to me.. Screaming my name.. Mona! Mona! Help me! It hurts! Mona!" She started crying again, this time even worse than before.

Dan grabbed her by both shoulders and pulled her close, holding her tight in his arms. "It'll be alright!" His eyes began to well up with tears of pure grief for the young woman's misfortune. "We'll find her!" Mona reached across his back and buried her face in his chest and wept. "Don't you worry!"

After a few minutes she calmed down and let go of him. "Thanks...Dan."

"There we go." He patted her on the shoulder with the back of his hand and smiled. "Now come on, we've gotta-"

A deafening sound of glass shattering and then a shrilling scream of something behind them forcefully invaded the peacefulness of the room. Dan turned around to see a large, winged monster had broken in through the right display window. It had huge jagged like teeth and large dark wings. The thing didn't have much of a bottom half except for little nubs. "Get behind me Mona!" He turned back to where she was standing but nothing was there. "Mona!?" He looked back up at the flying monstrosity to see she that she was running out the door. "Hey! Wait!" In a matter of seconds, again, Mona had vanished from sight.

As he watched her run away, the monster flew down upon Dan and knocked him on his back. "Son of a-" He jumped back to his feet and fired at it. Missing, it turned back at him and at full speed came at back to grab him. He fired off another round and it fell at his feet. It tried to bite at his legs in its wounded state but Dan backed away from it quickly as it did. Nudging his arm on a chair to his right a large grin emerged on his face. Clasping both ends of it, he brought the chair up over his head and down onto the sick creatures. It wailed and hollered in its dying state before finally going silent.

He slammed his hand on the front of the chair in anger of her running off in such a dangerous place alone. He ran out of the empty store back into the streets and turned in multiple circles, searching for any signs of life. "Mona!" He shouted for a few minutes but she never once returned any of his calls with one of her own, she was long gone.

"Guess it's back to searching alone." Dan sighed and took deep breaths trying to get himself back together. When he finally did, he reluctantly pushed on and with all of his heart he hoped this way was the right way, the way to true light, the way to freedom, the way to his family.


	6. Fear the Dark

Dan ran along the sidewalk searching for any sign of the troubled woman. For about ten minutes he jogged around the area but found nothing. Panting and exhausted, he stopped to catch his breath. His heart pounded inside of his chest, hurting with every pulse as sweet ran down his face and drenched his clothing.

Dan wasn't really the running type of guy, at least not anymore. He's gotten on in his years he supposed. In fact, the last time he ever ran this much was when he was in track & field at his old high school. The life a traveling salesmen never called for intense running but at this very moment he wished he had his high schoolers stamina back.

"Damn you Mona..." Dan mumbled to himself in between breaths. "What the hell are you thinking..."

Out of the blue, there was a mild crashing sound that came from behind him. Turing around, he noticed a trash can had fallen on its side and a small piece of paper lay on its rim. Walking as slow as he could, he approached the metal can, scouting the area around him as he did. After all that's already happened he didn't want to be taken by surprise again.

Kneeling down, Dan picked it up and saw that it wasn't trash, it was a note written on an old ragged napkin with "To Dan" on its front. He unfolded it began to read.

It said,

_

This place you've come too isn't the best Dan.  
They'll always come after you ya know.  
They'll never stop.  
Come to the old Balkan Church down on Blotch St.  
To find the way outta here you're gonna have to trust me.  
If you don't, you won't make it out alive.

Signed - An Old Friend  
_

"Again?" He stood back up and stared at the piece of paper. "At least this 'old friend' appears to be on my side." Running his fingers through his brown hair, he stuck the note in his left pocket, confused about his whereabouts. "How am I supposed to find Blotch-" He spotted a small blood trail leading a few feet in front of him. It wasn't there before, how could it be there now?

"Things go from bad to worse I guess." He reluctantly followed the sinister trail, heart pounding still as he did. When he reached the end of the trail he came upon a square, blood covered sign. "What is this supposed to be..?"

He inspected it a bit closer. "There's something under here!" Dan whipped the blood off of the sign with the side of his shirt then slang his arm toward to the ground flinging a majority off of it. He didn't care if he got a little bloody, he just wanted the hell out of here. With the menacing red gone he found It was a map of the streets!

He being on Finney St. he was two blocks away from the church. It would take him even less time if he took a short cut through all alleyway about ten feet behind him. "Guess I'm going that way." Trying to memorize it as best as he could, Dan turned back around and headed in the direction of the alleyway.

When he finally reached the narrow tunnel like alley he didn't want to venture any further into it! Yet again, the question was where was he going to go besides here? He would have to go all the way around the town for the intersection that Finney St. would end is also the street that is now cliff side.

Hesitation was pushed aside by desperation as Dan flipped his flashlight on and sluggishly forced himself into the darkness. The black was all around him, much like it was in the other place. Cold and dark.

His thought came back to a day when he and Jason had gotten themselves lost in the woods on a summer camping trip about three years ago. It was night, and all he had was a small flashlight. They needed more firewood which was laid out for campers several meters away. Jason wanted to come along, wanting to help his old dad out. He could remember that smart mouthed remark from Jennie like it was yesterday. "You two are gonna get lost in less than ten minutes out there!"

She was wrong, they got lost in five. It took them about three hours of searching for the camp before the y managed to find their tent. Jennie just stood there with Ginger, smiling and shaking her head. "What did I tell you Danny Brown! You go get yourself lost but don't drag Jason into it!" She jokingly shouted at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He turned his hand and threw his hand out at her in a joking blow off gesture. "Did you have fun son?"

Jason smiled at his father without fear in his eyes nor in his hear. "Yeah dad!"

"See? The boy's as strong as his father is."

For the first time since he got here which to him seemed like a million years, a short chuckle, a laugh escaped from his terrified body. He couldn't believe himself as he walked down the dismal area.

As he ventured onward, something in the distance caught his eye. It broke away the concentration on the thoughts that warmed his heart as he got closer to it with every step. Dan could see dozens of flies buzzing all around this unknown thing.

When he reached it, he discovered it was a brutally mauled body. There was no way you could tell if it was male or female. The face of this person had been savagely torn apart. Perhaps even eaten off by...Something. The persons cloths were covered in blood and their entrails were spilled out all over the ground. It was a revolting sight and as he looked upon it the stench off death crept over him. It caused him to recoil and throw his hand over his noise in disgust, nearly causing him to vomit right on the spot.

He looked down at the corpse as the ash stopped falling and was replaced by the bizarre rain he had witnessed not too long ago. The feeling of joy was replaced by that of deep dread. The kinda feeling you get when you know you're being watched.

"Is anybody there!" He shouted in a slightly timid way.

This time Dan wished he had no reply, that only silence entered his ears again. It was not so, as a loud and intense sound of growling came from behind him. Terror struck in his heart and mind once again as rotated around toward the source of the noise.

Shining the light at the clamor, many pairs of green eyes appeared out of the shadows. He found that there were six large pairs of eyes staring strait at him him in the distance. What they were he could not tell, they were a good fifteen feet away from him and he didn't dare get any closer.

The unknown creatures snarling began to intensify, drilling extreme fear inside of him. Standing a good fifteen feet away from him, Dan felt dumbstruck as their scowling began to get closer. His aim wasn't the best and he had only a few bullets left. There was no way he could take out all of the creatures ahead of him. Especially is this darkness. Thankfully, his instinct whispered inside of his ears more truth than ever before; All put into one simple word.

Run!

He bolted forward as fast as he could go and he could hear the claws of the creatures pound against the pavement as pursued Dan. Their growling and snarling seemed to amplify with every step they took.

The light in his hand traversed wildly as he focused only on what was ahead of him. In his own head he questioned his own survival, asking himself if he was ever gonna see his beloved wife and kids ever again. The monsters behind him were not letting up and they were getting ever closer to Dan with every passing second.

Then, he flashed back in his mind the conversation he had with his daughter. "You promise you'll be back soon..." His muscles began to stiffen up. "Yes, I promise sweetie..."

With those few sentences boiling inside of his mind, Dan Browns body was refueled with new found strength. It felt as if he had never been tired before as his body was built on nothing more than the his care towards his family.

The monsters displayed no mercy in their pursuit but he wasn't giving up so easily.

Suddenly, the rain ceased and the ash began to fall once more. Running at top speed he could see a dim light just meters ahead of him. He made it all the way down the alley, but a large wooden fence blocked him from of the other side safety. With one amazing leap, he grabbed the top of the fence with the palms of his hands. Pulling his front up he leaned his front half over to pull his leg over the fence.

They were close now, very close. So close in fact he could feel their very presence right underneath him. Without a thought in his head, Dan threw himself over the end of the eight foot fence.

Hitting the ground hard on his back his breath was knocked out of him. The creatures hit the fence with a loud crash, clawing at it trying to get at him. His breath being knocked out of him from the fall, he clenched his stomach tight. He himself couldn't believe he managed to escape the grasp of the monsters.

Gaining his control back, and crawled slowly away from the fence. He sat there and just looked at as the monsters scratched and growled. He couldn't even imagine what horrors were on the other side. Some of wood began to splint and within a blink of an eye he was to his feet with his gun drawn.

After about a minute or two, the unknown things finally gave up on their chase. Relief shuttered over Dan as the other worldly sounds finally ended.

Lowering his weapon, he smiled and twirled around and gazed into the streets. "One block down. Two to go."

* * *

The scraping of the metal was like nails on a chalkboard. The fire was all around, even falling through the ceiling. There was only one way out now, a way blocked by a strange monster. Its head was covered by some kind of helmet. Dan stood helpless at the end of the room watching as it closed in on him. Jason was at the far end of it, watching as the monster picked his large weapon off the ground.

"Dad!" The young boy shouted as the monster thrust its weapon at Dan, decapitating him immediately. "Dad!"

"Jason!" Jennie shook her frantic son. "Jason wake up honey!"

The boy in a deep state of panic grabbed his mother and held her tight. "Mom! Dad's in trouble!" He buried his face in her shoulder as he shouted. "I know it!" His mind unable to stop the replay of the dream over and over again the boy began to cry in fear for his father.

Unsure of what to think, Jennie tried her best to calm her son down. "No Jason! Your father is fine! He's just away on business Jason! Everything will be alright! You were just having nightmares again!"

Jason said nothing more, he only wept in his mothers arms.

It was night and this was about the time Jason would have nightmares when he was younger. He would awake sweeting and scared, just like he was now. Jennie was used to this and it was no surprise, but he sheer confidence again disturbed her.

She held her son tight, calming and reassuring him that his father was fine. She was beginning to wonder if he was alright herself.

Could something bad really have happened to him? She thought to herself

* * *

Dan could see the church in sight. It was only a few short feet away when loud ringing nearly made him fire his gun off. Glancing over his shoulder he saw it was a pay phone.

Bolting to it he immediately answered it without a second though. "Hello! Is anyone there!"

"Dan?" Jennies voice echoed into his ears.

"Jennie! Is that you! How'd you get this number!"

"Dan, your never getting away..."

"What! What the hell are you talking about Jennie! Look, my car broke down I need your hel-

"You'll never leave us Danny...Never again.."

"What! I never left-"

"NEVER AGAIN!"

Inhuman screams burst out of the phone and sent a sharp pain throughout his head. Dan ripped the phone from its cord and beat the metal box several times with the severed end of the phone.

He shook from fear and confusion. "Was that really Jennie?"

Making it to the church, Dan stood at the front door, unknowing what to do next. "Could this be a trap?" Dan asked himself.

With all of these monsters here he had seen no other human beings besides that crazed woman who tried to kill him once already. Who could be here that actually wants to help him in this nightmare? That person also being someone he knew?

Reality struck him hard, what more could he do than hold onto this last glimmer of hope? Even if it was a trap he had no where else to go. Dan held the knob firm in hand and slowly pushed the large door open.


End file.
